


"Hamartia," or Minutes from Some Other Millennium.

by Wynefire



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: 101 wrong (kinky) uses of allomancy, 101 wrong (kinky) uses of feruchemy, Also references: The Three-Body Problem/Inception/SCP Foundation/The Talented Mr. Ripley, EXTREMELY UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIP as the mentioning of Rashek can guarantee, Love Triangles, M/M, Or hate triangle depending on how you view it, References: Mistborn Era 1.5/Wheel of Time/Warbreaker/The Emperor's Soul, may (definitely) have inconsistencies with canon pls pls bear with me
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: Rashek-centered 35 drabbles collection.Again, I'd preach Ruinshendi (Ruin/Alendi/Rashek) the ship around like a fucking Worldbringer.拉刹克中心35题。千年组（灭绝/艾兰迪/拉刹克）真好吃，我要像关老爷一样四处卖安利，吨吨吨。
Relationships: Alendi/Rashek, Ruin/Rashek
Kudos: 2





	"Hamartia," or Minutes from Some Other Millennium.

01 Adventure  
费迪克说：“你们这些泰瑞司小民应当感到光荣！你们将服侍的是人类史上最伟大的英雄。你们将见证他最后的、亦是最光荣的征程！”稍晚，他在湖水边被迷雾刺死。

02 Angst  
他将关于艾兰迪的记忆取出，安置在红铜戒指内。那晚，他终于一夜无梦。

03 Crackfic  
早晨起床，拉刹克把红铜戒指戴上，然后一愣。  
“灭绝你他妈再偷偷往我戒指里放魅惑半裸自拍——”

04 Crime  
一定是为确保最后下手时不会动摇，他才将如此多的决心储存在电金手镯之内。  
而一定是因为他提前支取了太多的决心，他才没能拒绝艾兰迪的吻。

05 Crossover  
那位名叫拉刹克的艾伊尔人不相信我是转生真龙。他拒绝相信，艾伊尔预言中的随黎明而来之人，会出自外族。他是如此抵触我传递的、事关艾伊尔起源的秘密，连我手臂上浮现的龙纹都无法撼动他的傲慢半分。  
……我本不该如此在乎部族中一位普通年轻人的：抑或傲慢者是我。  
——  
（来源是某日拜读FF一时轮版关老爷铭文，便发出暴言。妙雷本天成……）  
> 来吸发出惊世暴言：如果真的要拿时轮代，艾兰迪饰演兰德，那么他便是转世真龙随黎明而来之人，产出预言的隐世民族泰瑞司便对应艾伊尔，而该民族中性情刚烈对英雄充满敌意却又派去守护英雄还被不自觉吸引的傲娇便是  
> 草 我悟了 拉刹克代的是艾玲达 代到了 官配代到了  
> 你追我跑冰屋hate sex，请！

06 Death  
灭绝尖锐的笑声被骤然掐灭。千年来，他的头脑第一次陷入异样的、应有的宁静。

07 Episode Related  
其中一位坎德拉吃下艾兰迪的尸体。

08 Fantasy  
于是“勇敢者”艾兰迪做了他五年回归神灵生涯中最勇敢的事情：他俯身向前，亲吻神王那缺了舌头的、恶毒的嘴。他的白发被轮光折出乌有的虹彩。

09 Fetish  
那晚，他俊美而阴暗的向导破天荒地来到他帐中。拉刹克不说话，只是摔进一摊皮毛中，然后用细长的凤眼瞅他。  
这是收买人心的好时机，艾兰迪心中那个现实主义者冷峻地想。但拉刹克突然打破沉默。  
“这就是所谓‘英雄的刺环’？”他懒懒地抬手，朝艾兰迪的方向挥了挥。“好生怪异，这个位置。从来只见有人打耳钉，穿鼻，或……刺穿手臂我却还是第一次见。预言——”  
艾兰迪心中突然掠过一阵毫不理性的、尖锐的恐慌。  
“请你出去。”他蓦地起身，语气客气而冰冷。他被祝福的手臂指向帐外。

10 First Time  
他理应趁机从艾兰迪口中哄出什么承诺，比如放弃他必死的追寻，又比如给泰瑞司更多更广的自治权——他理应游刃有余，就像红铜中那些古时乱政的美人——但这个念头可笑得让他浑身发抖，于是他回应了他。那将对方诱离正轨的计划在世界的尽头被冲得一干二净。

11 Fluff  
“新的头带很衬你。  
“假期你不想回去就不回去了。留在依蓝戴。我陪你。还是你想去抗风镇看看？  
“……你该多笑笑。关把你托给我，如果发现你被大学课业压垮了，他非杀了我不可。”  
他轻声道。  
“我爱你。”  
他很满意地看到年轻的泰瑞司人全程都没有冲自己怒目而视——也只有趁他存储五感的时候，艾兰迪才敢这么开口了。

12 Future Fic  
若我死去，另会有人继续我未完的事业。

13 Horror  
“将这耳环送给你的小向导吧？”那陪伴他一路来到升华之井的声音低语。“虽注定有缘无分，但总可留个纪念。你甚至可以亲手为他戴上。”

14 Humor  
他皱眉看着面前的金属。“‘水银’？这算什么，第十七种金属？”  
“我只说这是遥远玫瑰帝国的传统贡品。”吹笛人眨眨眼。“那里的皇帝称这种金属能使人长生不老。”  
（*我还没看皇帝魂，随口胡诌罢辽！最后帝国有种谜之大秦风味……）

15 Hurt/Comfort  
一千零二十四年后，他只身走入井内。  
“辛苦了。”艾兰迪在残存的神力中对他微笑。“纵然是我，也不可能做得比你更好了。”  
他也微笑。“你以为我认不出你吗，邪神。”

16 Kinky  
“你弄疼他了！……嘘……我在这里……你做得很好。很棒。我知道你可以做到的。现在为我们闭上眼睛——”  
“——还有不准烧白镴，我的小暴君。他心肠太软，怕你撑不住。我可不管那么多，嗯？我见识过你的极限……”  
“……你这是炫耀。”  
“而你这是嫉妒。”

17 Parody  
“The Talented Mr. Rashek”

18 Poetry  
我将此言刻在金属之上。

19 Romance  
当灼烧所有金属都成为他的常态，灭绝想。当他烧锡过度，五官敏感至极，当最细微的情绪变化都能摧毁他的精神力。  
到那时，灭绝将对拉刹克说出爱的话语。

20 Sci-Fi  
“面壁人拉刹克，我是你的破壁人。”

21 Smut  
“你在烧锡？”  
“我没——你他妈在烧青铜？”  
“所以你在烧锡。”艾兰迪哑然失笑。他停下手头爱抚，凑上去在对方额角落下一吻。“就这么心急吗？我们还有很多的——”  
“混账——”  
“——好了好了我也爱你。”

22 Spiritual  
SCP-1024，戴上后可与神交流的臂环。  
……  
SCP-1024-T1: 由4级人员拉刹克博士测试……疑问之书即为SCP-1019，为已故艾兰迪博士收容并控制……在博士念至疑问之书倒数第三页……一分为二……与拉刹克博士进入SCP工作时所拍摄的第一张相片类似的年轻面容……他本人后作为SCP-1025被控制。

23 Suspense  
“得在梅儿出现之前找到。这话我不会和阿凯说，但他撑不了——”  
“将上层梦境设成海司辛，是我们一致通过的，不是吗？”  
“谁能想到这小子的梦境投射竟然能随入侵者改变？但多说无益。纹，你确定是这里？”  
“我确定。雅提先生作为雇主，提供的情报不应有差。……我确定，虽然如此……”  
她输入在第二层梦境、泰瑞司遥远山脉隐秘的井边，从“目标”口中套出的潜意识密码。  
保险柜应声打开。  
里面只有一本破旧的笔记。

24 Time Travel  
……而那自称雅提、未来将成为灭绝容器的男人亦曾如此磊落。  
但这些知识于他毫无益处，于是拉刹克把行将烧尽的力量转向他处。

25 Tragedy  
“没有女人能留住永世英雄，”预言说道。是我自欺欺人，在吻他的间隙，还想这不算背弃命运。

26 Western  
“放那孩子下来！”他大吼。“我出钱赎他！这还不够吗！？我，他要杀的是我！现在我出钱赎他！我原谅他！”  
（Era 1.5万岁！）

27 Gary Stu  
霸道总裁标配：转转椅。

28 Mary Sue  
（我想不出这题了，唯一沾边的只有，所以那个BS如是说里突然扔出的尺子王为了孩子放弃江山设定是怎么回事，孩子他娘是谁，BS你快给我出来——

29 AU（Alternate Universe）  
一个图谋已久的大纲。所以是大纲文风。  
拉刹克刺杀艾兰迪失败，和艾兰迪在井边大打出手。在打架中艾兰迪的一边臂环被拽了下来。但拉刹克最终被艾兰迪反手刺中，奄奄一息倒在井边，临死前用最后的力气对艾兰迪喊，关说得对，你的傲慢会杀死我们所有人（对应艾兰迪日记中的“i fear my arrogance shall destroy all”），你如果放出井内的东西人类就完了。那东西篡改了预言，诱你来到此地。记得并有权解释预言的不是你，是身为泰瑞司人的我啊！你才不是英雄，但我说不动你，只好杀了你，现在我连这都做不到——看起来我也不是救世的英雄。说完倒在一边。  
艾兰迪震惊之余，想到关的劝说，顿觉有几分道理。这时灭绝的影响已经稍稍减弱了。他拾起力量，但他意识到他个人的傲慢，于是他既没有释放力量，也没有像尺子一样乱搞星球轨迹和生物结构，而是许下第一个愿望：给我古往今来全人类智者们的知识！  
在知识中，他确信了拉刹克所言非虚，并得以像沙赛德一样修复星球。获得的知识越多，即使是灭绝的低语也无法撼动他分毫。在他耗尽力量之前，他瞥见了井边的身影。  
他用最后一点力量治愈了拉刹克。  
拉刹克“复活”后，心知艾兰迪的所有随从都看见了他谋杀英雄未遂，估计要被折磨至死。艾兰迪和拉刹克各自的亲信已经剑拔弩张，但艾兰迪却将他称为真正的英雄，愿意犯下杀人的大罪来拯救苍生。拉刹克：？？  
反正就是一个HE后艾兰迪试图overcompensate使心愿somehow得偿的拉刹克摸不着头脑的快乐故事。

30 OOC（Out of Character）  
但出发前夜，他因失眠而起身散步，路过向导们的房间时，无意见瞥见拉刹克换上一件仿制的克雷尼恩礼服。他那自称憎恶克雷尼恩的向导，在未点灯的房内，对着镜子试了又试，模仿廷臣的动作行礼，又喃喃自语着过时戏剧中，某位克雷尼恩贵族角色的独白。他的泰瑞司长袍扔在脚边，像蛇新蜕的皮。  
第二天早上艾兰迪在熟悉的金属搏动中醒来。拉刹克来他房内报告时已换回标准的泰瑞司服饰，而昨夜的奇遇像一场不合时宜的春梦。艾兰迪没有再追问。于是他们启程，前往升华之井。

31 OFC（Original Female Character）  
舞会间隙，他盘算艾兰迪的第三任王后何时才会传出叛国丑闻、因无法诞下继承人被廷臣弹劾、又或被野心勃勃的年轻姑娘们毒杀好取而代之。  
“出身庶民，却能与诸王攀亲”？  
拉刹克是盗贼。但此刻的“他”是贵族旁系。拉刹克受关所托。拉刹克想要推翻一个帝国。  
拉刹克想证明艾兰迪并非永世英雄。  
为此，他决意让那预言无法成真。  
（一个混合了卷一纹故事线设定的au！）

32 OMC（Original Male Character）  
“你想研究雷斯提波恩统治初期，与拉刹克有关的民间叙事如何流变。”艾兰迪的教授透过那副金丝眼镜打量着他，指关节轻敲着桌面。一下。一下。“很有挑战性。你的名字想必来自被他杀死的那位可怜英雄……但你也知道，时至今日都没什么人会用拉刹克的名字给孩子命名。克雷迪克·霄大学图书馆有丰富的古本，但均是官方。煽动者微风太懂控制舆论。民间叙事，我想想，或许泰瑞司博物馆的馆藏——”  
年轻的教授站起身，去够一本藏书。他还是穿着标志性的白风衣，与长长的黑发形成鲜明对比。一只小小的木笛摆在他桌上权作镇纸。……教授是碎瑛教的人，虽然他会直呼统御主的名字。  
多煞风景：但艾兰迪依然觉得，他的上古史教授实在与他幻想中的统御主太过相似。

33 UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension）  
拉刹克忍无可忍。“你的天金影子都他妈比你诚实！”

34 PWP（Plot, What Plot?）  
“但我偏要与你说他——”耳侧的神明仍不罢休。“因我曾在他体内，正如我此刻在你体内。”

35 RPS（Real Person Slash)  
——Era 2，依蓝戴，历史同人圈。——  
守序善良：如果你再搞上古同人的话，我会制裁你的！  
中立善良：真是一次快乐的漫展，下次再一起拜Sliverism吧  
混乱善良：我他妈的就是要让钢铁审问官抹布尺子王！  
守序中立：我请求把色情消费人血馒头清除出存留大人的tag，重复一次，我请求把色情消费人血馒头清除出存留大人的tag。  
绝对中立：……*雾灵式挥手*  
混乱中立：我要怎么知道灭绝没有把艾兰迪的日记改写成情书？  
守序邪恶：拉刹克科盲是史实，洗白的不要萌。  
中立邪恶：不要再搬出幸存者箴言录了，我是不会放弃转世梗的！  
混乱邪恶：吃我万字PWP啦和谐！


End file.
